herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aria (Saint Seiya)
Aria was one of the two babies sent by Abzu in the Earth. Her element was the light. Her best friend is Yuna, that was like a big sister to her, and Yuna tried tell to her about the normal person (girl person) life, and teach to her about the world and protect her; Yuna sayed is bad so much to be the only girl in the group, and Aria made company to her. Childhood Aria arrives in the Earth together Kouga, in a meteor invoked by Medea. Kouga was the host of Abzu, and Aria probably would be his main ally. But, all the destiny of Abzu was stopped by Athena and Mars; Athena saves Kouga of the possession and Aria was kidnapped by Mars; how Mars only possess the darkness element, he needed of her power to create miraculous things. So, he used Aria and absorbed her power, and imprisoned she in his castle; she never had contact with the true world, and become a innocent and pure child. Eden, the Mars son, got a crush on she, and in that time, Aria and Eden was Mars's allies, so, they don't had any hatred each other; so, in that time, Aria accepted Eden helps Mars because don't care for the tortures made by Mars, so, she become the best friend of Eden. Mars choosed Aria to become the goddess of the new Earth that he will make. Mars will make a new world in Mars Planet, and the Earth will become his vassal, and Aria will be Athena (Athena in Omega is the office of the Earth god, and don't the character), Ionia will be the pope of Athena and Eden will be the king of the Earth. Free Aria as a teenager, asks for help, and perceived Eden's love, but although she is his best friend, don't loved him as a boyfriend. Aria was sent to Palaestra to feigns she is Athena, but Kouga is the unique student of there that met the true Athena (Saori Kido), so, he with his cosmo, does Aria perceives (after brainwashes, she thought she is Athena) that she is not Athena. Ionia tries brainwashes her with his darkness cosmo (like Mars), and Aria leave the place and Palaestra is attacked. Kouga, Yuna, Souma, Haruto and Ryuho escaped and rescues Aria, and Eden (Mars servant) gets angry, because he thinks Aria will be a ultimate goddess, and the bronze saints kidnapped she only to uses she as a tool to recover Saori rule of the Earth again and spoil Mars new world. Goddess of Earth While follow the bronze saints, Aria helped they to broke the ruins, and meet the true world. That journey, made Aria a happy girl. Aria was recovered by Eden. Eden don't leave Aria to the Sanctuary, but to the Mars Castle, and after a conversation, Eden accept guide Aria to the Thunder Ruins, to destroy it (but, Eden will protect it in this time). But Kouga (that goes to rescue Aria in the Thunder Ruin) with his darkness cosmo, did Aria fall in darkness illusion;; Aria uses her light, to lights Kōga's (possessed) darkness cosmo. After, Aria become Athena, so, she helps the saints to fight against Mars. But, Mars kill her, and she was sent to the another underwolrd, where any human goes; her cosmo guide Kōga and the other saints to the new 12 temples, around Babel Tower. Eden continued with her goal to made a world where Saori Kido and her saints made a good Earth to live, and betrays Mars. She appears to help Kouga wake up after the battle against Abzu. Powers As a god creation, Aria have a strong cosmo, and her light cosmo is so strong like a god. Goals *Escape from the god Mars *Help the saints to destroy the 5 ruins *Illuminate Kōga's cosmo *Help the saints to fight against Mars and Abzu Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure Good Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Saint Seiya Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Female